The Christmas Present
by DevastatingDemise
Summary: A one-shot christmas special including the couple Amuto. Merry Christmas! XD


**This is just a one-shot for Christmas basically, I don't really intend on posting any other chapters.**

**Happy Christmas, may your Christmas be as great as Amu's turns out to be! XD**

**x-X-x**

Amu sighed as she sat on her bed gazing down at the small bracelet Tadase had given her, although she had indeed been delighted and smile when he had given it to her... it hadn't been her real reaction.

The smile she had used wasn't the usual, somehow her emotions of Tadase had gradually faded. Once she had been in love with him but he had only liked Amulet Heart, a part of her self but not her whole personality. Even though it seemed he liked her as she was now it was too late... she no longer blushed when speaking with him either.

Only one person made her do that...

It was weird how she hadn't seen it before, she had always blushed when she was around him and throughout her life Ikuto always seemed to know where she was and be close by. **(I believe that is true, if you watch the anime you'll see Ikuto in a lot of scenes not so far from where Amu is)**

She loved him.

Amu loved Ikuto.

But...

Not so long ago he had rejected her... as she lay on her bed with her arm covering her wet eyes she thought back to the painful memory...

_"A-Amu?" Ikuto seemed surprised to find Amu there, he had been sat on a tree branch in the park when he had heard Amu calling her from below._

_Jumping down he stood in front of her staring down at her curiously, "Why are you here?"_

_Amu smiled whilst fiddling with something behind her back, "It's Christmas so everybody gives presents. I... um... I made you this!"_

_She thrust an object in front of his face, Ikuto blinked before taking the object in his hand and looking down at it._

_A scarf._

_A striped scarf with different shaded blue's on it along with some cats sewn onto the ends._

_He swallowed, unsure what to say._

_"I made it as you're often skulking around at night so I thought you might get cold. Here I'll put it on." Amu said grabbing it and throwing it around his neck, she blushed slightly as she wrapped it around his neck due to her being so close to him._

_When she was finished she looked up at him with a smile, "See."_

_Ikuto stared down at her for a moment before pushing her lightly away, "Why are you doing this Amu?"_

_"Huh?" she asked._

_"We're enemies!" Ikuto yelled causing Amu to step back slightly._

_He hesitated before continuing, "Stop trying to make things happen!" _

_Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto pulled the scarf off and let it fall to the ground and land in the snow, Amu knew if she said anything or tried to even move she would most likely cry._

_"Just go." he yelled before turning around._

_Glad he was at least faced away so he couldn't see her tears Amu turned around and ran._

Coming away form the painful memory Amu sat in her bed; she had returned to the park the next day but hadn't found the scarf. Some kid had most likely taken it.

Glancing at her clock she found it to be nearly midnight... soon it would be Christmas Day. Despite what Ikuto had said she had still thought he would give her a present.

She was wrong...

Unable to sleep she stood up and glanced to her guardian chara's, all of them were inside their eggs obviously dreaming of sweet things.

A ghost of smile traced itself on her lips...

**x-X-x **

Creeping outside the house Amu wrapped up, she needed a bit of fresh air to clear her mind. She would return before any of her family realised she was missing...

Walking along she paced through the snow and entered the park she had last seen Ikuto, as she did so she grew uneasy as she began to feel the same way whenever she was outside.

She felt like she was being watched.

Whenever she was little she had believed God was always watching you but as she grew older she knew that wasn't the case, it was the reason why when she was left to look after the house by her herself she would be scared.

She knew it was stupid... but recently over the year she had felt it more and more. And right now with neither her friends or guardian chara's with her, she felt most vulnerable.

Trying to shake it off she walked to the edge of the park lake and gazed down.

It was iced over.

_Figures..._

Glancing at her reflection in the ice she realised her nose and cheeks beginning to become slightly red.

_Damn, _she thought. She'd have to return before she caught a cold.

She was about to turn when she heard a twig snap which caused her to freeze, her eyes widened she knew she had to get home.

Fast!

Spinning around she proceeded to start running when her right foot slipped in the snow and she fell to the ground.

Due to her being so near to the ice her left foot was sent sliding towards the ice and smashed straight threw the sheet like ice.

As the freezing cold water surrounded her foot and she found herself still slipping she quickly dug her fingers into the snow and the soil trying to hold herself up.

It worked... she didn't slip any more.

But just one problem.

She couldn't move.

If she removed her hands from the soil she would slip further into the water and right now up to her thighs was in the water.

Breathing heavily she yelled, "Help! Somebody!"

When there was no answer she sighed, she's have to get out herself.

"Here, take my hand." cried a voice, Amu looked up to see a hand, seeing it as lifeline she took it and a second later she had been hoisted out of the water and onto the snow. Blinking she sat on her back for a moment before sitting up, glancing to her side to see her saviour her eyes widened.

"Ikuto!" she gasped.

Sitting up Ikuto glanced at her and glared, "Idiot!" he yelled, "What were you thinking coming into the park at midnight!"

Amu remained silent.

Ikuto sighed and looked away, "It's a good thing i was nearby...!?"

When he looked back at her his gaze softened and he suddenly pulled her into him with his hand and wrapped his arm around her, "Well... at least you're safe."

As Amu rested her head on his shoulder she took in his scent that she has missed, he had come for her...

It made sense now, the eyes she had felt watching her had been Ikuto. When the twig had snapped it had only been him watching out for her.

He did care.

Suddenly her face came into contact with something soft, opening her eyes she murmurred something.

Ikuto pulled away slightly, "What was that?"

Amu smiled warmly, "You're wearing the scarf I made you, so you did take it."

Ikuto blushed and looked away, "Yeah well... it was a shame to leave it on the floor."

Lookin back at her he sighed, "I'm taking you home now."

Amu's eyes widened as he picked her up bridal style, "B-but you'll get water on you from me!"

Ikuto shrugged, "And?"

Amu frowned for a second as he began walking before smiling again.

Ikuto's eyebrows knitted together, "Why is it you're always smiling?"

Amu beamed, "Because when you're with me I feel happy."

At this Ikuto halted and red could be seen on his cheeks.

Amu giggled, "Are you blushing?"

"Of course not." Ikuto snapped avoiding her eyes and looking away.

Amu smiled none the less; here she was in his arms...

"Hey Ikuto?" she asked curious, "Why did you reject me before?"

Ikuto met her gaze once more with a pained expression, "I didn't want you to get caught up in Easter's plots... if they found out that you'd given me a present then they'd try and get at me using you."

Amy remained silent for a moment before whispering, "Thank you."

"For what?" Ikuto asked.

"For being here, it's the best Christmas present I could ever had." she said with happiness in her eyes.

Ikuto grinned, "Don't be stupid, I haven't even given you your Christmas present yet."

At this, Amu's face brightened, "You mean you bought me one!"

Ikuto shook his head, "No I got one I made myself like you did."

Amu cocked her head to one side, "What is it? When do I get it?" she asked like a young child eager for his present.

Ikuto's grin widened, "You want it now?"

Amu nodded.

"Okay then." he said.

The next thing that happened caught Amu off guard, one moment she was staring into Ikuto's eyes and the next thing he had leant forward and captured her lips.

At once she was filled with warmth; she no longer felt anything from her accident with the lake. All that filled her mind and body now was Ikuto's lips on hers.

Just as she was about to respond he pulled away with a smirk as he stared down at the blushing Amu, "And don't worry. That's just a bit of your present."

"There's more?" Amu squeaked.

Ikuto nodded, "As much as you want."

Amu couldn't help but grin this time aswell and leaning in further to Ikuto she met his lips this time.

Yes... this was indeed the best Christmas present she could ever wish for.

**x-X-x**

**There you go, hope you liked it. I know it's not all that good with only two kisses but I didn't wanna taint a Christmas special with mature content lol. **

**By the way... I actually got this idea when I was playing in the park and fell through the ice. It wasn't that dangerous as it was only a small pond that came up to your knees but because I lost my balance I fell flat on my arse... so yeah, That's my inspiration!**

**Merry Christmas! I guess I could add one more chapter for new year's but I'll have to see... **


End file.
